


Black Sheep

by ICantReadEnoughFanFiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction/pseuds/ICantReadEnoughFanFiction
Summary: Marcel is the black sheep of the family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOT EDITED
> 
>  
> 
> Hello readers! 
> 
> I would like to inform you that I am American so I don't know much about British culture but this fiction takes place in England. 
> 
> I am aware that American Football is English Soccer, vice versa, so when I sat 'Futbol' I mean the world definition of futbol, not American Soccer. 
> 
> I will use some British slang at some times but most of this fiction will be American terms of things, like elevator instead of lift. If you get what I'm saying. 
> 
> I am in no way trying to offend British culture when I do use British terms so I apologize if it seems that I am doing that. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways that was all I wanted to say! Go on and read away and feedback is welcome, good or bad. 
> 
> Thanks!!!

Edward, Harry and Marcel. Identical triplets who shared everything but nothing all the same. They share the same parents and siblings but there was nothing alike in either of them, personality wise or their preferences or even their hobbies.

William Styles, the first born to the Styles family. William was smart, loved singing and was arguably the most attractive of all his siblings and was starting his second year of UNI.

Gemma Styles, the only girl born to Robin and Anne Styles. She is the second born and was starting her last year of High School. She has the body shape of a model and is the prettiest girl in the school. She loves dressing up and partying.

Edward Styles is the oldest triplet but the third born child, the bad boy. His hobbies included getting tattoos, driving around in his expensive car, playing sports and having sex, loads of sex. 

Harry Styles, the middle triplet, was the charmer. Harry's hobbies were partying, going out with his friends and of course he had to be dating the most popular girl in school. 

Marcel Styles, the youngest of his siblings and known as the black sheep of the family. Marcel did not reach the level of attractiveness his family was known for. He was what everyone considered a _nerd_  as he loved the read and preferred to stay indoors and alone than to go out and party like the rest of his family. 

None of the triplets were alike. Everyone was like someone else besides Marcel. 

Edward took after William and both Gemma and Harry were alike in many ways. But not Marcel, no one liked, or was like Marcel. 

Edward enjoyed punk rock music and scream-o. 

Harry liked pop music. 

Marcel liked Mozart. 

The Styles' family had built a reputation for popularity and attractiveness, starting with Edward was who was team captain of the Futbol team the last two years of High School. Gemma was star Cheerleader and team Captain. 

Edward was the most attractive, he worked out at the gym and he had a great build that girls drooled over and boys envied. Harry was the charmer, his dimpled smile had girls swooning for him and teachers letting him get away with murder and he rose in popularity by taking William's spot as team Captain. 

Then there was Marcel, no muscles, not playing any sports and he was ugly according to the student body. Marcel was bullied and no one gave him a second glance. Marcel was introverted while his entire family seemed to live off of the lime light and having everyone's attention. 

School sucked for Marcel, the only upside was that Marcel had a GPA of 6.0 as he had taken AP classes his entire High School experience so far and A+ in every class and on every text/final. 

Marcel could have graduated back when he was 15 if he had wanted to but he had this idea that High School would be good for him and even though he now knew it was hell he planned on sticking through. 

Marcel was smart, smarter than anyone else in his family, including William but his parents were not impressed and often told him so. The only people who were impressed with Marcel included his teachers and maybe future employers. 

Even Marcel's siblings ignored him, during school and at home, only talking to him to ask favors, which included the small things like ' _pass me the remote will ya?'_  and _'can you do my homework'_ , which was a few times a week. 

Marcel even did William's homework on occasion since William still lived with them, as their parents insisted he say because they weren't ready for him to go. 

But Marcel felt lonely, no friends or anyone to talk to did a lot to him. He had private classes as no one else in their school was at his level, his teachers being professors that taught at William's school. 

Marcel had been alone for 17 years, no girlfriend or boyfriend, as he was Bisexual, no friends since elementary school. 

All Marcel wanted was a friend or to move away and start a new life, he could afford it, his family was rich and his parents would happily pay any cost if it meant Marcel moving away. 

But Marcel wasn't ready to leave his family, even if his family didn't want him because he still loved his sister and brothers and his parents. 

Marcel was used to his room, what never changed, he was used to being alone and sure he wanted someone but he was okay with being alone for the last two years of High School. 

 


	2. Two

Marcel woke at 5:30 AM, showering and styling his hair into it's normal stiff style. He dressed in his normal outfit, knowing he was going to get bullied for it but not caring.

Marcel grabbed his already packed backpack and fleeing his room.

Marcel set his bag down by the door and left to the Kitchen, the clock read 6:15 and he poured himself some orange juice and fixing up a quickly piece of toast.

Just as Marcel began to wash his dishes he heard yelling from upstairs and he sighed, knowing he didn't get out of the house quick enough.

"Move it Harry! I need to shower!" Gemma screamed.

"You take years to shower! You're gunna take all the hot water!" Harry yelled back.

"Get out of the way Ed!" William groaned out in annoyance.

"You! I was in line first!" Ed yelled out.

Marcel had a bathroom to himself sine his siblings refused to share with him, not that he was complaining, but since they wouldn't share with him they had to share. William and Edward and Harry and Gemma.

Their parents shared the fourth, and last, bathroom.

Marcel stepped out of the Kitchen and very quietly made his way to the door, wanting to get out before anyone noticed him.

"Ugh! MUM!" Marcel heard Gemma yell before he close the door, walking down the path that lead to the garage where Marcel would get one of the drivers to drive him to school.

"Marcel." Bryce, Marcel's favorite driver greeted him.

"Bryce." Marcel hopped into the back of the car, leaning against the window as the car pulled out of the driveway.

It was silent the whole ride to the school. Marcel arrived at seven on the dot and jumped out of the car, throwing his bag on his shoulders before starting towards the doors.

Only a few students were in the halls since first class isn't until eight.

Marcel emptied half his books into his self locker before he set off to find all his classes. Much to Marcel's pleasure he found all his classes were all down the same hallway, which he expected since that was the hall that most AP classes were taught.

Marcel met his teachers, most being middle aged men but Marcel didn't care, as long as he got his education.

It was 7:45 when Marcel made his way to the Gymnasium, knowing very well that every year, on the first day, an assembly was held.

After a few minutes crowds of students started to fill the room.

Marcel sat on the bottom bleacher, not wanting to be late to his classes waiting for his fellow students to get out of his way.

Marcel checked his phone, reading that it was now 7:56 and none of his siblings had showed up.

As if on cue his two brothers walked in, talking to a short boy that was very pretty in Marcel's opinion. His sister walking in after them, being chatted up by one of the Seniors on the Futbol team.

The students started yelling for Edward and Harry to sit next to them. Marcel continued to look at his brothers and the boy who seemed to demand Marcel's attention without meaning to.

Then the boy looked in Marcel's direction and locked gazes with Marcel for only a second before Marcel forced himself to look at the ground.

Marcel's brothers were close enough to hear now.

"C'mon Louis, come sit with us." Marcel heard Harry say in his voice that would have anyone do as he says just because he was _Harry_.

"Um... not thanks I think I'd-"

"Please Lou?" Edward asked.

"Don't call me Lou." Louis, at least Marcel guessed his name, said with a stone voice.

"I'm sorry Louis. We just want you to sit with us. We like you."

Marcel knew his brothers were Bisexual, like him, but it amazed him they were losing, someone wasn't doing as they asked _just because_.

"I like sitting at the bottom." Marcel looked up at the three who were only about a yard away from him.

"Cool people don't sit at the bottom." Harry snorted.

"I don't care if it's _cool_ , I'm here for my education." Louis glared back at him with annoyance. "I'd rather sit with him, now goodbye."

Marcel watched with wide eyes as Louis walked over and stood in front of him.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Louis asked and Marcel felt his heart rate quicken.

"S-Sure- I me-m-m-"

"Cat got your tongue Marcy?" Marcel blushed when he heard someone's voice from behind him and he felt like dying because the most attractive boy Marcel had ever seen was standing in front of him and he couldn't even speak.

"Shut up." Louis directed at the voice from behind Marcel. "So can I sit with you?" Marcel looked back up and made eye contact and he nodded, knowing he couldn't speak if he tried. "Thanks."

Marcel felt eyes on him and he knew his brothers were glaring daggers at him and he knew they'd yell at him later but he couldn't bring himself to care when he felt Louis' thigh press against his.

The principal's voice boomed through the room and Marcel felt a finger poke as his arm and he turned to Louis who was smiling at him.

"I'm Louis."

"M-Ma-Mar-" Marcel closed his mouth and took a deep breath, his stutter not helping him at all and he knew he was making a fool of himself. "Mar-Marcel." Marcel finally got out and he felt the burning of his cheeks increase.

"I like your name, it's cute, like you." Louis wasn't even attempting to listen to the Principal and Marcel knew Louis was new but he took the compliment to heart, knowing deep down Louis probably wouldn't talk to him after this because he was soon to hear the school talk about him.

"S-So a-a-are you." Marcel replied, hating himself for never growing out of his stutter.

Louis and Marcel didn't talk for the rest of the assembly and Marcel just wanted to jump up and run to the exit but he remained firmly planted in the seat.

When the assembly ended Marcel was quick to stand, ready to take off before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, making eye contact with the beautiful blue eyes that he identified as Louis.

"Could you maybe point me to Mr. Crisis?" Louis asked shyly, blushing himself and Marcel could feel people's eyes watching him, knowing they were judging Louis for talking to him.

Marcel just nodded, only then acknowledging that Louis had the same class as him.

Marcel could hear the side comments as he saw Louis smile all bright and happily.

_"Who is he and why is he talking to Marcel?"_

_"Is he new?"_

_"Is he really talking to Mitchel?"_

_"Probably a fag."_

"T-This-This wa-way." Marcel began to push his way through the crowd, feeling Louis' presence behind him the whole time.

"Thank you so much Marcel, you're my hero." Louis said as they reached their class and he jumped forward, hugging Marcel and he was so caught off guard that he forgot to hug back but Louis either didn't notice or didn't care.

"N-No pro-pro-problem." Marcel stuttered out, opening the door and following Louis in after, waving shyly at their teacher, who looked only 30 or 32.

"Styles, Tomlinson, just in time, take a seat."

The class was only an hour and a half and much to Marcel's surprise Louis seemed just as excited to learn as he was.

When the class ended Marcel quickly pointed Louis in the direction of his next class, which took about a minute with all his stuttering but Louis was calm and waited patiently, not seeming to care that Marcel stuttered.

Three classes later and Marcel was making his way to the lunch room, the whole school's lunch period.

Marcel was decently early, getting in line and keeping his head down, praying to the heavens that no one bothered him or picked on him.

A few minutes later and Marcel had gotten his lunch and was just making his way across the room, planning on sitting outside like he usually did when he heard someone call his name.

"Marcel!" Marcel stopped and turned around to see Louis quickly walking his way, Juniors and Seniors quieted down and watched the two curiously. "Hey, I know I'm probably annoying or whatever and you might not even like me but I was wondering if I could eat with you today, you're the only friend I've made."

Marcel just nodded, not wanting to stutter in front of all the people watching them.

Louis smiled and followed Marcel out of the room.

When they reached the food court Marcel sat on the grass, Louis following and staring at him. "How come you don't talk much?" Louis asked as he started picking at his food, picking up a carrot and throwing it in his mouth.

"St-S-Stutter t-t-too-too mu-much." Marcel explained.

"That seems like a stupid reason to keep such a lovely voice so quiet." Louis commented and Marcel blushed.

"H-H-Hang-Hanging out with m-m-me is-is-isn't goo-good for y-y-y-you."

"I've heard." Louis laid down on the grass, eating another carrot before he spoke again. "But I don't care, you're nice and interesting and I would enjoy being your friend if you let me."

Marcel just nodded, starting to eat his own lunch.

"I know we don't know each other at all and you could be a murder for all I know-" Marcel barked a laugh, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth because he hadn't made that sound in years. " _But_." Louis playfully glared at him, punching him softly in the arm. "I wanted to invite you over to mine after school."

Marcel thought it over, knowing he'd have to go back to his home to drop off his things and grab his charger in case his phone died. "I'd have t-t-to go home f-f-f-first."

"That's cool, I just want to get to know you more." Louis at up, and looked at Marcel in a way he was unused to. "Give me your phone."

Marcel handed it over without question, something in Louis' voice assuring Marcel he wouldn't do any damage.

"There, now you have my number and I have yours." Louis handed Marcel back his phone.

"T-T-Thanks." Marcel didn't know what to say, never have been in that situation before.

"C'mon, class starts soon." Louis stood up and Marcel did as well, both of them dumping what ever was left of their lunches into the bin.

School ended soon after that and Marcel stood in front of his locker, putting his needed books into his bag.

Marcel felt his pocket vibrate and he pulled out his phone, reading the message Louis sent him.

**_Text me when you're done with whatever you needed to do at your house_ **

Marcel let a small smile tug at the corner of his lip before he shoved his phone back into his pocket, locking his locker and exiting the school, going to the parking lot and waiting for the driver to pick up him and his siblings.

Marcel saw his brothers walking towards him with angered expressions and just as they arrived his sister did as well, ignoring Marcel and texting on her phone.

Only an uncomfortable minute later Thomas, another driver, pulled up and Marcel was the last to get in the back of the car.

He saw next to the window, both his brothers glaring at him from the seats apposite him and his sister was still on her phone right next to him.

Marcel felt his phone vibrate again and he pulled it out, seeing another message from Louis. 

**_Please text me when you're ready to come, if you even are coming over anymore_ **

Marcel quickly typed out a response of, _I'm coming, just left campus, text me your address and I'll be over in about an hour_.

Marcel out his phone away, trying not to smile to himself because he couldn't let his family know he was happy.

Marcel was the first out of the car, sprinting into the house and up the stairs, bumping into William who growled at him. Marcel ignored him and raced into his room, locking it behind him as he grabbed his charger, shoving it into his school bag before walking out of his room and down the stairs again, backpack still on his shoulders as he walked into the Kitchen.

Marcel carefully set his bag down, grabbing a fruit as a snack.

Marcel turned to leave the Kitchen but bumped right into Harry's chest, he quickly stepped back with his head down, not wanting to anger Harry further.

"Watch it!" Harry snapped.

 


	3. Three

****

"Where do you think you're going?" Marcel turned to his brother, lifting his head to make eye contact with his brother, flinching slightly at the pure anger in his green eyes. "Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Harry growled. 

"A fr-fr-frien-friends." Marcel stuttered out. 

"You don't have friends." Harry poke Marcel's chest with every word to emphasis himself.  

"M'sorry." Marcel stepped back from his brother.

"You aren't leaving this house." Harry snapped. "Get out of my sight." 

Marcel was quick to run to his room, locking it behind him and crawling onto his bed. Marcel pulled out his phone, clicking on Louis' contact. 

_My brother won't let me leave_

**Oh..... Well I'll see you tomorrow then?**  Louis responded and Marcel felt a little sad that he'd have to wait another day to see Louis. 

_Yeah, I'm sorry, I really wanted to go_

_**It's okay, some other time?** _

_Definitely_

Marcel stayed in his room the rest of the night, not even going downstairs to get food. Marcel ended up doing his one assignment he had and went to bed early, brushing his teeth in the bathroom connected to his room. 

Marcel woke up earlier then usual, blaming himself for going to be earlier than normal. 

Marcel took a shower, extra long and hot, before he dressed in his usual outfit, clad with his sweater vest and his dress pants. 

Marcel quickly cleaned his glasses and put them on, making his way downstairs and making himself a bowl of cereal. 

Just as Marcel sat down the fighting between Edward and William began and Marcel just assumed either Gemma or Harry weren't up yet. 

Only a few bites into his breakfast did Marcel feel a presence behind him and he realized he was wrong. 

Marcel jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder, drawing a chuckle from his brother behind him. 

"So flinchy, Marcy, always bee one to scare easily." Harry's tone of voice was dark and Marcel felt a prick of fear in his throat. 

"Wh-What-What do y-yo-you w-want H-H-Har-Harry?" Marcel didn't often stutter around his family because he grew up with them, but when he was scared or nervous he couldn't control his stutter. 

"I want you to stop with this freak show of a persona. Stop being a fucking nerd and act like the fucking 'Styles' you are." Harry spat. 

"Knock it off Harry." William spoke, his tone a warning. 

"What did you just say?" Harry growled. 

"You heard me. Knock it off and leave Marcel alone." To Marcel William sounded possessive and aggravated, maybe even annoyed, but thankfully Harry backed off and stomped up the stairs. 

Marcel emptied the rest of his breakfast into the garbage disposal, rushing out of the house with his bag and to the garage, jumping into the back of Bryce's car. 

"A little early Sir?" Bryce commented. 

"One second." Marcel was comfortable with Bryce and more often then not his voice never shook or stuttered and he enjoyed that. He pulled out his phone and texted Louis. 

_Do you like coffee?_  Marcel got an answer almost immediately. 

**_I'm more of a hot chocolate or tea person :)_ **

"Can we stop by the store and then Starbucks?" Marcel asked. 

"Yessir." 

Marcel bought a box of 12 muffins and a box of 24 donuts at the store and bought two hot chocolates at Starbucks and soon after Bryce drove him to school, sipping the coffee Marcel got him. 

Marcel still arrived at school a bit early, not that he minded. So Marcel made his way to the office, walking inside to see only a few teachers and a few staff members. 

"Marcel!" Marcel turned around just in time for Louis to hug him, Marcel's hands unable to hug him because the drinks in one hand and the boxes in the other. 

"Hey L-Louis." Marcel barely stuttered and felt happiness inside him from how easily he was getting comfortable around Louis. 

"What's with the pastries?" Louis asked. "Do you work at a bakery?" Louis teased, making Marcel blush. 

"F-For the teach-teachers." 

"Such a teachers pet." Louis smirked at Louis, making him blush darker. 

"Marcel, what do we have here?" Mrs. Swift, the woman who worked at the front desk asked, most staff called Marcel by his first name. 

"F-F-For t-t-th-the te-t-teach-teachers." 

"That's very sweet of you hun." She smiled at them. "I can take them to the back room if you'd like." She offered and Marcel nodded, giving her the two boxes. "Here, you two boys each take one and get along now." She had a warm smile. 

Marcel grabbed a poppy seed muffin and Louis grabbed a blueberry one. "H-Here." Marcel held out the container with both the drinks on it towards Louis who gave him a questioning look. "Ho-Hot chocolate." Marcel said and Louis took one, taking a sip and smiling at Marcel. 

"Thank you." Louis' voice was enough to make Marcel feel warm inside and he smiled back, knowing his dimples were on show. "What's your first class?" Louis asked, both of them exiting the office and making their way down the hall.  

"I h-h-ha-have a f-f-f-f-fr-free per-period." Marcel knew he was stuttering not because of Louis but because of all the eyes on him and Louis from all the people in the halls. 

"I do too. Do you maybe want to spend your free period with me? If not that's cool too because you might have like a study plan thing going on or m-maybe you don't even like me because tha-" 

"I w-want to." Marcel didn't like hearing Louis speaking of the possibility of him not liking Louis because that wouldn't happen in a hundred years. 

"Great!" Louis took a small bite of the muffin, making a noise of pleasure that Marcel translated into Louis saying the muffin tasted good. 

They both stopped at Marcel's locker, it only took a few moments for Marcel to empty his books and his bag into the locker before he walked with Louis to his locker. 

"So what do you want to do?" Louis asked, locking his locker. 

"A-Avoid my brothers." Marcel was thankful there were no other students in the hall. 

"You have siblings?" Louis asked and Marcel nodded. "And they go here?" Marcel nodded again. "Which ones?" Louis asked, both of them continuing down the hall and towards the main entrance in order to leave. 

"T-Th-Those o-ones." Marcel stopped in his tracks, Louis stopping as well. 

"Who?" Louis asked, looking out at the sea of students that for some reason all waited out in front of the school every day before school started. 

"Marcy!" Harry fake laughed, gathering the attention of most of the students around them. "My dear bother, why haven't you introduced me to this boyfriend of yours?" Harry slung an arm over Marcel's shoulders. 

"H-He's n-n-n-no-not m-" 

"Speak properly for once Marcel! It's fucking annoying." Marry pushed Marcel back a few feet and students began to laugh. 

This was new for Marcel, his siblings never bullied him during school, or ever. 

"Shut up Harry." Edward stepped up from behind Harry, the students around them all fell silent. "You're making a fool out of our brother and yourself." Edward shot Harry a warning glare. 

Louis was quick to rush to Marcel's side. "Are you okay?" Louis asked, worried. 

"M-f-fine." Marcel replied. 

The two quickly pushed past the other students and through the grass fields until they reached the forest line just to the side of the building. The two sat down on one of the benches. 

"I can't believe you're related to those assholes." 

Marcel giggled. 

"Like you're so nice and smart and wonderful and cute and sweet and kind and they just.......... Aren't." 

Marcel blushed at Louis' words, which he seemed to do often. The two were silent for a few minutes before an idea popped into Marcel's head. "W-We shou-should skip." 

"Really?" Louis asked, a small smirk playing at his lips. 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Okay, I'm up for it, what do you got in mind Styles?" 

Marcel called Bryce to come pick them up in front of the school and only a few minutes after Louis and Marcel got to the destination did Bryce pull up to them. 

The two Juniors jumped into the back of the car and Marcel told Bryce to take them back to his house. 

Marcel and Louis ended up in Marcel's room, raiding the pantry until they couldn't carry anymore. They emptied their arm loads of food onto Marcel's desk and they both plopped down on Marcel's bed. 

"What about your parents?" Louis asked, suddenly seeming worried. Marcel just shrugged. "Won't they get mad?" Louis asked and Marcel shook his head. "And your brothers?" 

"I-I don't know." 

"I don't like the way they treat you." Louis pouted. 

"Me e-either." Marcel admitted. 

The two watched a few movies, talked, ate and even did homework and they laughed together over their horrible jokes. 

Everything was perfect and Marcel was calm and enjoyed having a real friend. That was until they heard the front door open and slam shut. Marcel turned to the clock in his room and realized school was over and William was home, he got home a little bit before the rest of them.

"MARCEL!" William yelled and Marcel grabbed Louis' hand, running down the stairs with his friend at his heels and stopping at the bottom, watching William who was slouched over the Dinner table with what looked like homework in front of him. 

"Who is that?" Louis whispered in Marcel's ear. not meaning for William to hear but the older one heard anyway. 

"I wasn't aware you brought home a friend Marcel." William stood and walked closer to the Juniors, extending a hand out to Louis who shook it firmly. 

"M'Louis." Louis let go of the Styles' hand and stood closer to Marcel. 

"I'm William Styles, Marcel's oldest brother." William introduced himself. "So you're friends with Marcel?" William asked, gesturing for the two to follow him as he walked towards the living room. 

"Yeah, he showed me around on the first day." Louis sat down next to Marcel on one of the couches and William sat in the armchair. "I kind of just kept around him and thankfully he hasn't gotten rid of me yet." 

William raised a brow. 

"Your brother is actually very sweet and funny, probably the smartest person I know and I enjoy his company." Louis glanced over at Marcel who was blushing bright red. 

Before another word was spoken the front door opened again and Harry's laughter, along with Edward's, filled the house. 

"William!" Gemma screamed in distress, walking into the living room. 

"Yes Gem?" William stood, thinking his sister was hurt. 

"Ten guys asked me out to the dance this weekend an-" 

"I do not care." William rolled his eyes, looking back at Louis and Marcel just as Harry and Edward entered the room. 

"Who are you?" Gemma asked Louis, her expression was confusion as he glanced between Marcel and Louis. 

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, I'm Marcel's friend." 

"Marcel doesn't have friends!" Harry spat. 

"Shut up Harry, you're making a fool of yourself." Gemma scolded. 

Louis turned to glance at Marcel who was staring at the ground and Louis felt a strong feeling wash over his entire being, a feeling that he needed to protect Marcel. 

"Marcel doesn't deserv-" Harry started but Louis cut him off, standing up with Marcel's hand in his own, pulling Marcel up with him. 

"No." Louis glared at Harry. " _You_  don't deserve Marcel." Harry looked appalled that someone was speaking _at_  him. "Marcel is the kindest and smartest person I know and all you are is a jealous fuck that is literal scum. He deserves the world and more." Louis pulled Marcel out of the living room, pushing past Harry who was shell shocked. 

Louis loosened his grip as he pulled Louis out of his house. 

"Are you okay?" Louis asked Marcel, pulling Marcel's wrist up to his mouth before giving it a gentle kiss, knowing he was gripping it hard only moments earlier. 

Louis looked around quickly and realized he had lead Marcel to the park he often visited when he felt lonely that was only a few blocks from Marcel's house. 

"Y-Yeah." Marcel dropped his gaze to his feet. "Why'd y-you say that?" 

"Because I meant it." Louis let go of Marcel's hand and pulled him into a hug, only then realizing he was a few inches taller than Marcel while Marcel's brothers toward over him. 

Marcel wrapped his arms around Louis' body, squeezing tightly. 


	4. Four

"I meant every word. I may have only known you for a short amount of time but you're the best friend I've ever had. You're sweet-" Louis pulled away from Marcel, going instead to hold Marcel's hands instead. He gently swayed them side to side. "You're smart." Louis' voice was soft. "You're kind and funny." Louis smiled when he saw the blush dusting Marcel's cheeks. "You're adorable." Louis chuckled a bit. "I could say more, I could go on for hours but I don't think you'd like to listen to me for that long." Louis smirked when he heard Marcel giggle. "And you're also really cute when you giggle." Louis ran his thumbs over Marcel's knuckles.

The two of them stood there for a few minutes, just swinging their connected hands gently.

"I care for you, yeah?" Louis asked softly. "You're my friend and you mean a lot to me." Louis finished, smiling to himself when he saw the red color returning to Marcel's cheeks.

Marcel opened his mouth to say something but his ringtone cut him off. "H-Hello?" Marcel asked into the phone, one of his hands still clasped in Louis'.

Marcel's smile fell as he heard his sister smacking gum on the other line, sounding annoyed as she told him he needed to get home.

"Do you have to go?" Louis asked, suddenly frowning when Marcel shoved his phone back into his pocket. Marcel nodded, his head falling as he twiddled his fingers. "I could walk you back?" Louis asked and Marcel nodded, his head still down cast, a deep feeling of not wanting Louis to leave spread out and all over his body through his veins. "hey, no need to be upset, yeah?"

"D-Don't want y-y-you to leave." Marcel barely got out, his voice barely louder than a whisper but somehow Louis still heard him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. And you can always text me." Louis promised.

Marcel nodded feeling a hand run along his bare arm, making him realize how cold he was.

"You're freezing!" Louis was quick to pull off his hoodie, draping it over Marcel's shoulders, pulling it tight around him making Marcel stumble a few inches closer to Louis, causing Marcel to blush from being so close to the taller one.

"Y-Y-Yo-You d-d-di-d-did-d-"

"I know." Louis said, rescuing Marcel from his stuttering mouth and from further embarrassment. "C'mon, I don't want your brothers getting mad at you." Louis slung his arm over Marcel's shoulders, turning them around so they could walk in the direction of Marcel's house.

A few people were out and about, walking with people or alone or with dogs, a few giving Marcel and Louis disgusted looks.

It dawned on Marcel that people were assuming he and Louis were romantically involved, which wasn't the case.

Then Marcel let his mind wander to the thought of being with Louis. Marcel's mind created a slideshow of Louis and him holding hands, of cuddling, going on dates and even kissing. Before Marcel's thoughts could go any further Marcel was dragged back to reality by words spoken from a stranger.

"Are you two boyfriends?" Marcel looked at the girl, she looked about their age and her arm was linked with another girl who looked a little older than the first girl. Both of them watched Louis and Marcel closely.

Marcel went to say that 'no, he was not with Louis' but the words caught in his throat and the images he was thinking of only moments before re-entered his mind and he blushed because they were very vivid.

"Pardon?" Louis asked, seemingly not hearing what the girl asked.

"Are you two boyfriends?" The girl asked again, her eyes meeting Marcel's.

"I can't say that we are, Marcel here is a very close friend of mine." Louis said, giving a tiny shrug.

"How come you don't talk much?" The second girl asked Marcel, making his cheeks burn.

"He stutters." Louis smiled warmly and Marcel felt the warmth in his chest again because Louis remembered something about him. "I apologize but we have somewhere to be and we are running a bit late." Louis was quick to pull Marcel past the two girls and further along the sidewalk with him.

It was silent for a little while and when they reached Marcel's house he stopped, feeling cold despite Louis' hoodie wrapped around him.

"I can see your brother in the window, you should probably get going." Marcel thought Louis sounded sad but he blamed his imagination because to him no one would be sad if he left, people would throw a party.

Instead of answering Marcel turned and threw his arms around Louis' body, burrowing his face into the crook of Louis' neck. Only seconds later did Louis return the hug.

"Hey, it's okay." Louis soothed, his arms tightening slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow and you can text me whenever." 

Marcel nodded, feeling tears prickle the backs of his eyes and it occurred to him he was growing far too dependent on Louis for just having met him. 

Marcel felt a pair of lips against his forehead and he let his eyes fall close, before he could stop himself he leaned up into the touch, feeling needy for attention and touches, but only _Louis'_  touches. 

Marcel stuttered out a goodbye to Louis before making his way to the door. 

Marcel passed his siblings in the living room on his way to his room, he was slow in his movements, slow in his thinking. So much so that he didn't even process Harry standing from where he previously sat until he felt the warmth taken away from him, Louis' hoodie. 

Marcel turned around, his eyes fell upon Harry holding Louis' jacket with a disgusted facial expression. "G-G-Gi-Give it b-back." Marcel went to grab the article of clothing only for Harry to pull it back.

"Louis like your boyfriend or something?" 

"N-No! P-Ple-Please g-"

"Give it back to him Harold." William growled. 

"This doesn't involve you Will." Harry snapped, turning back to Marcel and cornering him against the wall. "You're a fucking fag Marcy?!" Marcel had never been talked to like that by his siblings and all the sudden he felt ashamed for like boys. 

"Knock it off Harry, get your act together and cut the bullshit." Edward glared at Harry, his voice angered. 

"Marcel is our brother and treating him like this isn't right and we will not tolerate it." William stood, towering over both of Marcel and Harry. William took the hoodie from Harry and glared him down until he stomped off. "Don't let him get to you, yeah?" William asked, handing the hoodie back to Marcel who nodded mutely, quickly running off to his room and locking the door behind himself.

Marcel curled in on himself, sitting on his sheets as he heard mumbling from his brother's room that was right next to his. 

Muffled yells flooded Marcel's ears and he silently cried to himself, he wanted to feel safe and he knew that would never happen if he lived under the same roof as Harry. He used to think all his family was out to get him but as of recently it is just his parents and Harry. 

Edward and William stood up for him and Gemma called Harry out on his actions, and while Marcel would like to thank them he knew his stutter bothered them and the only thing they did was anger Harry even further. 

Harry finally pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Louis, his vision blurred with his tears. He knew there was typing errors because he couldn't exactly see the keyboard and he knew Louis would be concerned because Marcel would never spell something wrong, even over text. 

Marcel heard something bang against the wall that Marcel shared with Harry and he flinched, dropping his phone. He picked it up from the ground and slumped even further when it wouldn't turn on. 

He picked up a pillow and screamed into it, now he couldn't even contact Louis. 

On the brink of sleep he felt a warm and soft hand touch his hair. The hand caressed his cheek and jaw. "Marcel Love, wake up for me." An angles voice called to him and he weakly turned his face to burrow deeper into the touch. 

Marcel was exhausted,  he just wanted the angle to take him away from his family, to a safe place. 

"Common Love, that's right, wake up for me, you're safe." The voice whispered against his ear and by some unknown power Marcel was able to open his eyes. 

His glasses must have fallen off because his vision was blurry. 

"That's right Marcel. Can you sit up?" The voice was warm and wrapped Marcel in an invisible hold that made tears spring to his eyes, it was so warm and comforting he didn't know how to deal with it. "It's alright baby, everything is fine, no one can hurt you." The voice assured as the figure placed his glasses on his face. 

"Lou?" Marcel asked, his voice horse and dry when the figure became clear. "How d-d-d-di-did you g-get i-i-in her-here?" 

"Don't worry Marcel, I came in through the window." Louis helped Marcel sit up fully. 

"Wh-What?" Marcel wanted nothing more than for Louis to hold him and lull him back to sleep and protect him but he knew he couldn't ask Louis to do any such things. 

"No one knows I'm here. Everything is fine Marcel, deep breath." Marcel didn't even know he had started to hyperventilate until Louis' comment and that just made him spiral deeper into the oncoming panic attack. "Feel this?" Louis took Marcel hand and pressed it flat against his chest, right above the heart. "Can you match this?" Louis was calm and collected. 

Marcel could only nod as he attempted to take control of his breathing. 

"In and out. In and out." Louis whispered in his ear as he ran he held the back of Marcel's neck, his other hand held Marcel's against his chest. He was straddling Marcel and his mouth was very close to Marcel's ear. 

Marcel would have thought that being so close to another person while having a panic attack, or bordering on having one, would make it worse. It usually did, many people had tried and their closeness sent Marcel deeper into the attack. But with Louis it calmed him. The touch and whispers grounded him and soon enough his breathing was matching Louis'. 

He felt even more exhausted then before and he slumped against Louis, his forehead rested against Louis' shoulder, his hand still against Louis' chest, his other gripping the hem of Louis' shirt. 

"That's it Marcel, you did that so well." Louis encouraged, pulling away only slightly in order to look Marcel in the eyes. "I was so worried, you texted me that you needed me and you didn't answer any of the texts I sent back, you didn't answer your phone when I called. I just didn't know what to do so I came here." 

"Lou-" 

"Don't Marcel. It's better. No one knows. Everything will be fine. I had to make sure you were okay." Louis let go of Marcel's hand and wrapped it around his waist and pulled Marcel even closer. "Was it Harry that did this?" Louis asked and Marcel just nodded into Louis' chest. 

Louis gently tugged the hairs at the nape of Marcel's neck. 

"No one will hurt you any more tonight." Louis promised and for some reason he believed Louis and immediately relaxed. "Are you tired?" He asked and Marcel nodded weakly, his eye lids already drooping. "Common, let's get you to sleep." 

"Stay." Marcel pleaded softly, a blush dusting his cheeks when he saw the look of surprise on Louis' face. "Please." 

"Of course." Louis replied softly, kicking off his shoes as he slid next to Marcel under the covers. 

Marcel was so tired he wasn't as closed off as he liked to be. He knew his bed was large enough to hold both of them for the night comfortably and for them to never touch but Marcel wanted to be touched, to be held by Louis and to hold Louis. 

Marcel slowly, hesitantly, slid his hand against the sheets until it found Louis'. He stopped when he felt the first touch. 

Louis carefully, slowly, laced his fingers with Marcel's, he brought their connected hands to his lips and pressed a soft peck to the back of Marcel's hand. 

Marcel rolled over and faced Louis, their eyes locked as Louis brought his free hand to the nape of Marcel's neck. "I'll be right here in the morning." Louis whispered as the mood around them grew thicker as sleep weighed on both of them. "You're safe and I won't let anything happen to you." Louis spoke again, leaning forward as he pressed a lingering kiss to Marcel's forehead. 

When Louis pulled away Marcel let his eye lids fall and he welcomed the peaceful state of sleep as he vaguely felt himself being rolled over and a warmth press itself against him and envelope him.   


	5. Five

When Marcel woke he still felt heavy, like he was getting over a bad hangover but without the physical nausea or the pain. As he came to more of his senses he realized there was a solid feeling under his upper half of his body that he knew was _not_  his mattress and it was warm, _really warm_. 

Marcel didn't want to open his eyes because for once he woke up to warmth and the overall feeling of being content. 

Then the thing under him moved.

Marcel had to stifle a scream when he felt something move along his back, suspiciously like a hand. He finally opened his eyes and relaxed when the familiar face of Louis presented itself to him. 

Then Marcel finally realized what position he was in and the situation, he was _laying_ on Louis, he was _asleep_  on Louis only a minute ago. 

Marcel stiffened when Louis' arms tightened around his waist, Marcel never thought it possible but he was laying in bed with another person, _a male_. Someone he knew and he could feel heat rising to his skin. 

"Marcel?!" William asked from behind the door and Marcel jumped, waking up Louis who groaned at Marcel elbowing him in the solar plexus on accident in is fright. "You okay Marcel?" William asked as he shook the doorknob. 

Marcel slapped a hand over Louis' mouth, closing his eyes tight in attempt to pretend that _this_ was _NOT_  happening to him. 

Marcel finally took in a deep breathe, meeting Louis' wide eyes as he pointed to the closet and Marcel was confused. 

"Marcel?! Are you okay?! Answer me Marcel!" William shouted, banging on the door with what Marcel assumed was his fist. 

Marcel nodded and rolled off of Louis who picked up his shoes and ran to the closet, slowly closing it behind him. 

Marcel jumped out of bed, barely able to plug his headphones in from the nightstand as William _broke down the door_. 

Marcel didn't need to pretend to be surprised or in shock as he took the headphones out and stared wide eyed at William who was breathing heavy as he stepped over the broke door. 

"Why didn't you answer me?" William asked, rushing closer to Marcel as he grabbed his younger brother's jaw and moved it up and down, left and right as he carefully examined him. 

"W-Wh-What are y-y-you d-do-doing?" Marcel stuttered out. 

"I came to check in on you. I was worried. Harry stormed out this morning and I came up here and you didn't answer me." 

"B-But the d-d-d-doo-door?" Marcel knew William was strong and buff but he didn't understand what the point of breaking down his door solved or proved. 

"Mum is gone and I didn't have a key to your room and like I said you weren't responding. 

"Di-"

"No, I'm sorry Marcy." Edward answered the unfinished question and Marcel felt saddened. "Forget her, she is a horrible mother anyhow." William tried to comfort but it was futile. 

"Will! IT'S STARTING!" Gemma screamed from downstairs and William gave Marcel one last look before leaving, sidestepping the door as he jogged down the stairs. 

"You can come out." Marcel said into the air and a second later Louis' head popped out from the closet. 

"I may not know your brothers as well as you do but breaking down a door seems a bit over extreme." Louis chucked and Marcel couldn't help but giggle to. "Now I know you are probably going to be hesitant but if you're up to it then may-"

"Yes." Marcel said confidently, looking over his shoulder to see Louis smirking at him. 

"-be I can take you on an adventure." Louis finished and Marcel blushed. 

"What k-kind of ad-ad-adven-adventure?" Marcel asked, blushing even deeper when he stuttered. 

"It is pretty big, just for the rest of the week because we both know you are a month ahead in all your classes and desperately need sometime out of your house." Louis slipped on his shoes and Marcel nodded, fulling trusting Louis not to do something bad or wrong or anything that would upset him. 

"I'm i-in." Marcel smiled when Louis smiled at him.

"A few questions though." Louis held his hand out and Marcel took it while biting his lower lip, feeling shy. 

Marcel went along easily as Louis pulled him towards his window. 

"We are going to sneak out and I'm going to ask questions and you, my dear, are going to answer with one word, the first word that comes to your head." Louis explained. "Forest." 

"Peaceful." Marcel watched as Louis slung his leg out of the window. "Lou that's a two st-story drop." 

"Now you see, that is why I am going to first drop to the ledge just above the window to the first floor bathroom just below your room." Louis winked and Marcel had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming when Louis dropped out of his window. 

Marcel rushed to the window side and looked down to see Louis perfectly poised on the ledge just three feet from the ground where he dropped to from his current position and looked up at Marcel. 

"Now it's your turn." Louis wagged his eyebrows at Marcel who's mouth was hanging open like a fish. 

"What?!" Marcel asked, not wanting to be too loud in order for his siblings to find out. 

"Climb over the window seal and drop to the ledge. Plenty of room to land and if you fall I'll catch you. Even if I break a rib or two." Louis' tone was playfully but Marcel knew he was serious about  coming out through the window. 

So for the first time in what could have been Marcel's entire life he didn't question and swung his legs over the ledge and took in a deep breath and gripped the seal like his life depended on it. 

He very carefully let himself drop from his position and the mercy of whatever God-like being was watching him let him land firmly and safely on the ledge. Until he took in a deep breath and lost his balance. 

He felt for a second that he was air born and free until he collided with something solid and kept falling. Somewhere mid fall he realized he fell on Louis. 

Laughing brought him back to reality and he rolled of of Louis as quickly as humanly possible. "It seems every time you're on top of me you manage to take my breath away." Louis panted and Marcel was sure he had never blushed as bright as he felt he was in that moment. "Alone." 

"Safe." Marcel didn't even think, just let his mouth say the word. 

"Louis Tomlinson." 

"Perfect." Marcel couldn't even blush because he felt a hand take his own as Louis leaded them through the thin woodland of his backyard. 

"Road trip."  Louis pulled Marcel closer as the canopy became thicker and blocked out the light, making it colder an darker. 

"Free." 

"Music." 

"Escape." 

"Books." 

"Amazing." 

"Cuddling." 

"Intimate." Marcel faltered for a second, not even realizing that is how he felt about cuddling but he knew most people didn't see it as that. 

"Gay." 

"Me." 

"Happy." Louis offered another word as he pulled Marcel to his car and held the door open for Marcel who got in easily. 

"You." Marcel let it fall to silence as he admired Louis who was turning on the car. 

"Now would you like to know about this adventure I have planned?" Louis asked, pulling out as he headed to the end of the street. 

"Yes." 

"I'm taking you to my get-away-cabin for the rest of the week and weekend." Louis said confidently. 

"Your what?" 

"My get-away-cabin. My aunt bought it before she died and beside her I am the only person who knows of it in the family. I go there sometimes when everything just gets too much. I have never been there with someone before but you need it badly and I'm not willing to let you spend another night with Harry this week." Louis let go of the steering wheel with one hand and intertwined their hands and squeezed in assurance. 

"It's not far into the woods but it's not seen from the road and it's an off road so no one can find us real easily." 

"Sounds like the beginning of a horror movie." Marcel chuckled nervously, feeling panic settle in the pit of his stomach, hoping to any heavenly being that Louis wasn't going to kill or torture him.  

"I realized that the second I said that. I mean you can see the lights from the road if the blinds are up but a lot of other cabins are there. Within shouting distance." Louis sent him a blinding smile. "I can't promise you'll be safe, not a 100%, no one can assure that but I _can_  promise that I will fight tooth and nail to keep you as safe as possible." Louis added. 

"But this cabin has a landline. Electricity and running water and a back up generator." 

"How far away from the c-city?" Marcel asked. 

"An hour." Louis said. "I have clothes their and more than enough you can wear." 

"And if someone tries to go all murderous w-"

"I will protect you." Louis chuckled. "Don't worry. I like you too much to let some psychopath kill you without killing me first. And by the time he is done with me you'd have gotten out of their and have had half the neighboring cabins up and out from your screaming alone." Louis tried to joke but all it did was make Marcel panic even more. 

He was terrified of the idea of someone coming to hurt him or Louis. 

"I was kidding Marcel." Louis' voice was no longer joyous and playful, it was laced in worry and concern and regret. 

"I-I kn-kn-know." Marcel did know, he knew Louis was kidding and he didn't mean to frighten Marcel into thinking they were doomed to be murdered in a cabin in the woods like that one movie Harry forced Marcel to watch that kept him up for days. 

Louis pulled over on the side of the road, unbuckling his seat belt in order to turn to Marcel comfortably. "I didn't mean to scare you, Love." Louis took both Marcel's hands in his own. 

Cars passed in a blur, quick and noisy. They only stayed there for a few sort minutes, wen they got back on the road Marcel guiltily kept Louis' hand intertwined with him, gripping it a little tighter than necessary but Louis didn't seem to mind. 

Marcel was drifting in and out of sleep as they grew nearer to the cabin. He could tell they were because they were on a gravel road and woodlands surrounded them. 

Marcel would be lying if he said hasn't the least bit scared because he was prone to worry and he was paranoid and this was the perfect situation for his anxiety and fright to go sky high. 

"We are here." Louis let go of his hand and closed his door behind him, it took Marcel a little too long to realize that Louis was gone because he practically jumped out of his skin when his side door opened. "Shh, didn't mean to scare you." Louis quieted him and reached across his lap and unbuckled the seat belt and Marcel could have died of embarrassment had it been possible.  

Marcel hated that Louis was treating him like a child, that Louis thought he couldn't take care of himself and then a single thought produced in his mind. 

Marcel thought that Louis saw him as a child, someone who he could love in a _brotherly way_. Not in a romantic way, not the way Marcel loved the other one. 

"I can do that myself." Marcel snapped and felt guilty when Louis' face flooded with surprise. 

"I know you can." Louis furrowed his eyebrows, watching Marcel carefully. 

Louis hesitantly backed away from Marcel who stood on his own as he pushed himself out of the car. He closed the door gently behind him. 


	6. Six

When Marcel woke he still felt heavy, like he was getting over a bad hangover but without the physical nausea or the pain. As he came to more of his senses he realized there was a solid feeling under his upper half of his body that he knew was _not_  his mattress and it was warm, _really warm_. 

Marcel didn't want to open his eyes because for once he woke up to warmth and the overall feeling of being content. 

Then the thing under him moved.

Marcel had to stifle a scream when he felt something move along his back, suspiciously like a hand. He finally opened his eyes and relaxed when the familiar face of Louis presented itself to him. 

Then Marcel finally realized what position he was in and the situation, he was _laying_ on Louis, he was _asleep_  on Louis only a minute ago. 

Marcel stiffened when Louis' arms tightened around his waist, Marcel never thought it possible but he was laying in bed with another person, _a male_. Someone he knew and he could feel heat rising to his skin. 

"Marcel?!" William asked from behind the door and Marcel jumped, waking up Louis who groaned at Marcel elbowing him in the solar plexus on accident in is fright. "You okay Marcel?" William asked as he shook the doorknob. 

Marcel slapped a hand over Louis' mouth, closing his eyes tight in attempt to pretend that _this_ was _NOT_  happening to him. 

Marcel finally took in a deep breathe, meeting Louis' wide eyes as he pointed to the closet and Marcel was confused. 

"Marcel?! Are you okay?! Answer me Marcel!" William shouted, banging on the door with what Marcel assumed was his fist. 

Marcel nodded and rolled off of Louis who picked up his shoes and ran to the closet, slowly closing it behind him. 

Marcel jumped out of bed, barely able to plug his headphones in from the nightstand as William _broke down the door_. 

Marcel didn't need to pretend to be surprised or in shock as he took the headphones out and stared wide eyed at William who was breathing heavy as he stepped over the broke door. 

"Why didn't you answer me?" William asked, rushing closer to Marcel as he grabbed his younger brother's jaw and moved it up and down, left and right as he carefully examined him. 

"W-Wh-What are y-y-you d-do-doing?" Marcel stuttered out. 

"I came to check in on you. I was worried. Harry stormed out this morning and I came up here and you didn't answer me." 

"B-But the d-d-d-doo-door?" Marcel knew William was strong and buff but he didn't understand what the point of breaking down his door solved or proved. 

"Mum is gone and I didn't have a key to your room and like I said you weren't responding. 

"Di-"

"No, I'm sorry Marcy." Edward answered the unfinished question and Marcel felt saddened. "Forget her, she is a horrible mother anyhow." William tried to comfort but it was futile. 

"Will! IT'S STARTING!" Gemma screamed from downstairs and William gave Marcel one last look before leaving, sidestepping the door as he jogged down the stairs. 

"You can come out." Marcel said into the air and a second later Louis' head popped out from the closet. 

"I may not know your brothers as well as you do but breaking down a door seems a bit over extreme." Louis chucked and Marcel couldn't help but giggle to. "Now I know you are probably going to be hesitant but if you're up to it then may-"

"Yes." Marcel said confidently, looking over his shoulder to see Louis smirking at him. 

"-be I can take you on an adventure." Louis finished and Marcel blushed. 

"What k-kind of ad-ad-adven-adventure?" Marcel asked, blushing even deeper when he stuttered. 

"It is pretty big, just for the rest of the week because we both know you are a month ahead in all your classes and desperately need sometime out of your house." Louis slipped on his shoes and Marcel nodded, fulling trusting Louis not to do something bad or wrong or anything that would upset him. 

"I'm i-in." Marcel smiled when Louis smiled at him.

"A few questions though." Louis held his hand out and Marcel took it while biting his lower lip, feeling shy. 

Marcel went along easily as Louis pulled him towards his window. 

"We are going to sneak out and I'm going to ask questions and you, my dear, are going to answer with one word, the first word that comes to your head." Louis explained. "Forest." 

"Peaceful." Marcel watched as Louis slung his leg out of the window. "Lou that's a two st-story drop." 

"Now you see, that is why I am going to first drop to the ledge just above the window to the first floor bathroom just below your room." Louis winked and Marcel had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop from screaming when Louis dropped out of his window. 

Marcel rushed to the window side and looked down to see Louis perfectly poised on the ledge just three feet from the ground where he dropped to from his current position and looked up at Marcel. 

"Now it's your turn." Louis wagged his eyebrows at Marcel who's mouth was hanging open like a fish. 

"What?!" Marcel asked, not wanting to be too loud in order for his siblings to find out. 

"Climb over the window seal and drop to the ledge. Plenty of room to land and if you fall I'll catch you. Even if I break a rib or two." Louis' tone was playfully but Marcel knew he was serious about  coming out through the window. 

So for the first time in what could have been Marcel's entire life he didn't question and swung his legs over the ledge and took in a deep breath and gripped the seal like his life depended on it. 

He very carefully let himself drop from his position and the mercy of whatever God-like being was watching him let him land firmly and safely on the ledge. Until he took in a deep breath and lost his balance. 

He felt for a second that he was air born and free until he collided with something solid and kept falling. Somewhere mid fall he realized he fell on Louis. 

Laughing brought him back to reality and he rolled of of Louis as quickly as humanly possible. "It seems every time you're on top of me you manage to take my breath away." Louis panted and Marcel was sure he had never blushed as bright as he felt he was in that moment. "Alone." 

"Safe." Marcel didn't even think, just let his mouth say the word. 

"Louis Tomlinson." 

"Perfect." Marcel couldn't even blush because he felt a hand take his own as Louis leaded them through the thin woodland of his backyard. 

"Road trip."  Louis pulled Marcel closer as the canopy became thicker and blocked out the light, making it colder an darker. 

"Free." 

"Music." 

"Escape." 

"Books." 

"Amazing." 

"Cuddling." 

"Intimate." Marcel faltered for a second, not even realizing that is how he felt about cuddling but he knew most people didn't see it as that. 

"Gay." 

"Me." 

"Happy." Louis offered another word as he pulled Marcel to his car and held the door open for Marcel who got in easily. 

"You." Marcel let it fall to silence as he admired Louis who was turning on the car. 

"Now would you like to know about this adventure I have planned?" Louis asked, pulling out as he headed to the end of the street. 

"Yes." 

"I'm taking you to my get-away-cabin for the rest of the week and weekend." Louis said confidently. 

"Your what?" 

"My get-away-cabin. My aunt bought it before she died and beside her I am the only person who knows of it in the family. I go there sometimes when everything just gets too much. I have never been there with someone before but you need it badly and I'm not willing to let you spend another night with Harry this week." Louis let go of the steering wheel with one hand and intertwined their hands and squeezed in assurance. 

"It's not far into the woods but it's not seen from the road and it's an off road so no one can find us real easily." 

"Sounds like the beginning of a horror movie." Marcel chuckled nervously, feeling panic settle in the pit of his stomach, hoping to any heavenly being that Louis wasn't going to kill or torture him.  

"I realized that the second I said that. I mean you can see the lights from the road if the blinds are up but a lot of other cabins are there. Within shouting distance." Louis sent him a blinding smile. "I can't promise you'll be safe, not a 100%, no one can assure that but I _can_  promise that I will fight tooth and nail to keep you as safe as possible." Louis added. 

"But this cabin has a landline. Electricity and running water and a back up generator." 

"How far away from the c-city?" Marcel asked. 

"An hour." Louis said. "I have clothes their and more than enough you can wear." 

"And if someone tries to go all murderous w-"

"I will protect you." Louis chuckled. "Don't worry. I like you too much to let some psychopath kill you without killing me first. And by the time he is done with me you'd have gotten out of their and have had half the neighboring cabins up and out from your screaming alone." Louis tried to joke but all it did was make Marcel panic even more. 

He was terrified of the idea of someone coming to hurt him or Louis. 

"I was kidding Marcel." Louis' voice was no longer joyous and playful, it was laced in worry and concern and regret. 

"I-I kn-kn-know." Marcel did know, he knew Louis was kidding and he didn't mean to frighten Marcel into thinking they were doomed to be murdered in a cabin in the woods like that one movie Harry forced Marcel to watch that kept him up for days. 

Louis pulled over on the side of the road, unbuckling his seat belt in order to turn to Marcel comfortably. "I didn't mean to scare you, Love." Louis took both Marcel's hands in his own. 

Cars passed in a blur, quick and noisy. They only stayed there for a few sort minutes, wen they got back on the road Marcel guiltily kept Louis' hand intertwined with him, gripping it a little tighter than necessary but Louis didn't seem to mind. 

Marcel was drifting in and out of sleep as they grew nearer to the cabin. He could tell they were because they were on a gravel road and woodlands surrounded them. 

Marcel would be lying if he said hasn't the least bit scared because he was prone to worry and he was paranoid and this was the perfect situation for his anxiety and fright to go sky high. 

"We are here." Louis let go of his hand and closed his door behind him, it took Marcel a little too long to realize that Louis was gone because he practically jumped out of his skin when his side door opened. "Shh, didn't mean to scare you." Louis quieted him and reached across his lap and unbuckled the seat belt and Marcel could have died of embarrassment had it been possible.  

Marcel hated that Louis was treating him like a child, that Louis thought he couldn't take care of himself and then a single thought produced in his mind. 

Marcel thought that Louis saw him as a child, someone who he could love in a _brotherly way_. Not in a romantic way, not the way Marcel loved the other one. 

"I can do that myself." Marcel snapped and felt guilty when Louis' face flooded with surprise. 

"I know you can." Louis furrowed his eyebrows, watching Marcel carefully. 

Louis hesitantly backed away from Marcel who stood on his own as he pushed himself out of the car. He closed the door gently behind him. 


End file.
